Irrational Kiss
by alexischic
Summary: "I'm tired of this one-sided love Baek Seung Jo. I want to move on." As soon as the dreaded words left her soft, quivering rosy lips, I felt my chest squeeze painfully. Takes place in the show when Baek Seung Jo kisses Oh Ha Ni behind the Karaoke Bar after their Highschool Graduation. In Seung Jo's POV. Rated T for light swearing and Seung Jo being a hormonal teenager. ONESHOT.


**This is my first story (that I'm actually posting and not letting it gather dust in my Laptop), so please go a little easy on me. ^_^;**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Playful Kiss or any of it's characters.**

**If I did, Baek Seung Jo would be shirtless 50% of the time, and there would be more kissing. :D**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"I'm tired of this one-sided love Baek Seung Jo. I want to move on."

As soon as the dreaded words left her soft, quivering rosy lips, I felt my chest squeeze painfully. Why? Why would she even think about forgetting me?

Not that I really cared of course. But the spontaneous tightening in my chest was quite annoying. And it seemed only to rear its irritable head when she was upset.

Or with that Elvis-wannabe-fool.

Speaking of the imbecile Bong Joon Gu, my vast and well informed mind began to recall the scene of Joon Gu singing to Oh Ha Ni in the Karaoke Bar.

The song was so lovey-dovey and gooey. It was extremely pathetic.

And yet somehow it had riled him up, and caused inexplicable rage to overcome him. This was so confusing! Why would Ha Ni getting wooed by Joon Gu upset him (Even though he was positive that no one had noticed. He was quite adept at masking his emotions and feelings) so much?

It was completely irrational, yet it had a pattern.

A pattern that seemed to involve Ha Ni, and… my heart.

My eyes darted back to her small, seemingly weakened form pressed against the back brick wall of the Karaoke Bar. It's as if saying that drained her of her life-force.

She's so thick-skinned. Was she really foolish enough to think that she could just say that she's over me, and it would happen?

I've heard from various trusted sources that these things take time. Then to hell with Ha Ni and her time.

I tilted my head to the side a little, and inclined myself towards her, all the while moving closer to her dainty form and gazing disbelievingly into her large mocha doe-eyes.

"You want to forget me?"

She glared right back at me, and was quick to retaliate.

"That's right. I'll forget you then meet someone at college."

I felt my eyes widen the slightest bit and my heart throb painfully against my chest and ribcage.

She was serious.

For once in her life, the smiley, sunshiny simpleton Oh Ha Ni was deadly serious about something.

It scared the shit out of me.

"I'll meet someone-" she continued fluidly, but I wasn't paying too much attention.

The insecurity bubbling inside my sharp mind was distracting me. I was unsure of the reason, but the thought of Oh Ha Ni smiling MY smile and clinging to another guy made my jaw clench and my head fill with painful scenarios.

This was irrational.

I didn't like Ha Ni.

Who would like someone like her?!

But I needed some reassurance. I needed to rid my head of those upsetting thoughts. I needed her warmth.

"Then try to forget me" I dared.

Before she could continue her little rant I quickly dove in, ensnaring her warm, rosy lips with mine. I placed my hands against the rough brick wall trapping her between myself and the wall, and so I wouldn't be compelled to hold her during this surprise event.

"_Control yourself Baek Seung Jo. You aren't a fumbling Middle-Schooler receiving his first kiss."_ I reminded myself.

Though technically speaking, this was his first kiss.

I lightly closed my eyes so I wouldn't have to see her surprised, disbelieving wide eyes and instead directed my attention to the kiss.

My hypothesis was correct (of course it would be. I AM Baek Seung Jo after all.).

Her lips were as soft as they looked. And just as warm and inviting.

Damn her.

Her sweet, warm lips stayed frozen and unmoving against mine. I ignored the little tug of disappointment at the back of my mind and discovered a different tug.

Both in my mind and body, there was a little warm tug. A need.

The need to continue this gentle kiss, and turn it into something more passionate.  
The need to crush her small form to mine and have my way with her.

I silently and inaudibly chuckled. The Elvis-Wannabe was partially right.

There are moments when we turn into hormone-driven teenagers.

I tore myself away from Ha Ni and instantly regretted it.

With her sweet taste still on my lips, I gazed into her eyes trying to find the answer to this equation. The answer to the pattern. The answer for the longing and tug I felt when near her.

I felt like she NEEDED to be by my side.

Completely irrational.

I've lived as an independent individual for a good 14 years. So why would I be feeling this way?

I needed to get away. I needed to escape the tug and the whole feeling in my heart.

She was in the same position as she had been when the kiss had first started. Looking like a deer caught in the headlights, with her face a light shade of pink.

I smirked in satisfaction as I turned on my heel and walked away.

Let her try to forget me now.

* * *

**Thanks so much for reading! **

**Reviews are much appreciated! =^-^=**


End file.
